I love You
by kyungsookaidio
Summary: "Saat kejenuhan dalam hubungan menghinggapi hati salah satu diantara mereka akan terluka. Namun cinta... selalu bisa memaafkan" KAISOO - KAILU. ONESHOOT!


**Title : **_I Love You_

**cast : **_- Do Kyung Soo (yeoja)_

_- Kim Jongin _

**Genre : **_Hurt, Romance_

**Lenght : **_Oneshoot_

**Summary : **_"Saat kejenuhan dalam hubungan menghinggapi hati salah satu diantara mereka akan terluka. Namun cinta... selalu bisa memaafkan"_

* * *

Seorang gadis sedang duduk diruang tamu apartementnya. Apartement yang berisikan tiga orang anak manusia dan dia adalah salah satunya. Gadis itu terus menatap kosong layar televisi dihadapannya, bukan karena acaranya tidak menarik, tentu saja -televisi dihadapannya ini sedang menayangkan drama favoritnya- namun pikiran gadis itu lebih tertarik pada hal lain yang menggangu pikirannya saat ini. Hal yang membuat dadanya sesak. Kyungsoo –gadis itu- beranjak dari duduknya kemudian pergi keluar dari apartementnya. Mungkin melihat suasana diuar akan sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai diiringi angin musim gugur yang membawanya jauh dari apartement. Tentu saja sekarang dia ada di kafe favoritnya yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Bahkan jika menaiki mobil pun akan sampai sekitar 30 menit.

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi dekat jendela. Tempat duduk favoritnya karena bisa melihat orang yang berlalu lalang diluar sana. Dan tanpa sengaja mata Kyungsoo menangkap sepasang kekasih diluar sana yang sudah mengikat hubungannya ke jenjang lebih serius dua hari yang lalu. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak seolah meminta untuk keluar, dan tidak ingin menjalankan tugasnya lagi untuk memompa darah keseluruh tubuh. Pandangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba buram oleh air mata yang sudah memenuhi kelopak matanya dengan satu kedipan pun air mata itu pasti akan keluar membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Soo?" Sapaan itu membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya. Dan Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menghapus air matanya.

"Kau selalu diam jika ada masalah. Membuat kita khawatir." Kata salah satu dari dua orang manusia yang sekarang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Aku tidak punya masalah." Jawab Kyungsoo seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun gadis didepannya tau bahwa Kyungsoo berbohong. Selalu seperti itu.

"Kita sahabatmu, Soo. Apa salahnya jika kau menceritakan masalahmu?" katanya lagi. Kungsoo tersenyum jika seperti ini orang yang mengaku sahabat Kyungsoo itu pasti akan marah dan mendiamkannya hingga tiga hari. Itu sering terjadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja orang tua ku berencana pindah ke Irlandia. Mereka bilang mereka ingin menikmati masa tua mereka dengan tenang tanpa polusi. Itu sedikit membuat ku sedih." Kata Kyungsoo berbohong. Tentu saja. Orang tuanya sudah pindah ke Irlandia sejak satu bulan yang lalu dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bahagia mempunyai Negara lain yang bisa dijadikannya tempat untuk pulang.

"Oh ya? Kau pasti sangat sedih, hem?" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian keadaan menjadi hening. Gadis itu –sahabat- Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar sedih atas kepergian orang tuanya. Namun berbeda dengan pikiran Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya bersedih karena melihat pasangan kekasih ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan untuk menghiburmu Soo?" ajaknya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus berada dirumah sakit seminggu ini mungkin akan sibuk jadi tidak bisa kemana-mana." Jawabnya. Kali ini jujur. Kyungsoo memang mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran dan ini sudah menginjak akhir dari perjuangan belajarnya. Dia tak ingin gagal dalam ujian akhir yang akan diberikan dokter pengujinya dirumah sakit nanti.

"Baiklah aku tau calon seorang dokter pasti sangat sibuk. Oh ya aku sedikit bingung kenapa kekasihku ini dari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, hem? Kenapa Kai?" tanyanya pada orang yang ada disampingnya. Orang itu tersenyum kemudian menatap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan. Dan sialnya Kyungsoo melihat pandangan itu, membuat dia ingin kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku merasa sedih karena Kyungsoo sedih." Jawabnya. Kekasih disampingnya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa curiga.

"Aku masih harus belajar. Aku duluan." Pamit Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kai membuat kekasihnya menatap mereka bingung. Dan Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Kai.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja Soo." Kata Kai lirih. Namun Kyungsoo mengerti makna kalimat itu sangat-sangat menyakitkan.

"Yah.. tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian selalu disampingku." Jawabnya. Membuat kekasih Kai tersenyum mengerti. Sahabat memang harus selalu ada disaat sahabatnya sedih bukan? Tentu saja!

"Aku pergi." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh dua anak manusia itu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air matanya saat punggungnya sudah menjauh.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam namun dia masih enggan untuk pulang. Saat di apartement Kyungsoo harus merasakan sakit dihatinya lagi.

_Handphone_ Kyungsoo bergetar. Awalnya dia tak mempedulikannya namun Kyungsoo sadar pasti kedua 'sabatnya' itu akan mengkhawatirkannya.

_"Kau dimana?" _Tanya orang diseberang saat Kyungsoo sudah menjawab panggilannya.

"Di suatu tempat untuk menenangkan hatiku. Mungkin aku tidak pulang malam ini." Jawab Kyungsoo. Orang itu menarik nafasnya kasar. Dia kesal pada Kyungsoo yang selalu seenaknya pulang dan pergi tanpa permisi di apartement mereka sejak tiga bulan lalu. Dia bahkan tak mengenal Kyungsoo yang sekarang. Kyungsoo sahabatnya dulu adalah gadis yang ceria selalu tersenyum saat masalah menghampirinya.

_Tak sadarkah gadis itu masih ada dua penghuni lagi yang tinggal disini_. Pikirnya.

"_Angin musih gugur tak baik untuk kesehatan. Cepat pulang aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus cepat pulang!"_ kata orang itu.

"Aku tak bisa pulang jika harus melihat wajah Kai, Sehun. Kau harus tau bahwa itu sangat menyakitkan." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian menutup telponnya. Air matanya kemudian mengalir lagi.

.

.

.

"Kai dia bukan lagi gadis yang kuat. Haruskah seperti itu?" tanya sahabat Kai, -Oh Sehun. Kai diam menatap tanpa ekspresi layar televisi dihadapannya. Ini sudah pukul dua subuh dan gadis itu masih belum pulang juga. Sial!

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." Jawabnya.

"Kalian sudah pacaran sejak SMP, Kai. Apa gadis itu tak mempunyai sedikitpun alasan yang menjadi pilihan mu?"

"Kyungsoo terlalu baik. Dan aku jahat karena telah melukainya. Aku bahkan tak sanggup menatap wajahnya." Kai berkata sambil menahan tangisnya. Yah kesalahnya yang begitu fatal membuat semuanya begitu sulit dan begitu menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo.

* * *

**Tiga bulan lalu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kai memandang wajah kekasihnya tanpa minat. Jujur dia berpacaran dengan gadis ini hanya main-main karena dia mulai merasa bosan dengan kekasihnya yang lain. dia pria brengsek? Memang! Namun dia melakukan itu karena memang tak ingin melihat kekasihnya yang lain sedih atas rasa bosan yang selalu menghinggapi hatinya. Kata orang mungkin itu adalah titik jenuh suatu hubungan dan salah satu dari pasangan itu harus mencari sesuatu yang baru untuk menghilangkan titik jenuh itu. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berselingkuh dan saat pulang kerumah dia bisa dengan luar biasanya merasakan rindu pada kekasih lainnya itu. _

"_Kai, aku mengajak sahabat ku _Double date_ minggu besok. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kata kekasihnya. Kai mendengus kesal namun tak bisa menolaknya._

_._

_._

_._

_Kai dan kekasihnya duduk disebuah kafe. Pikirannya tertuju pada kekasih lainnya yang mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Namun Kai menolaknya karena dia sudah lebih dulu menerima ajakan gadis yang ada disampingnya sekarang. _

_Pintu kafe terbuka. Menampakan sosok gadis cantik dengan kaos putih polos kebesaran dipadukan dengan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut dan sepatu _kets_ kesayangannya. _Headphone_ terpasang ditelinganya membuat rambut hitamnya tertekan dan itu menunjukan pipi putih mulusnya. Kai menatapnya sambil tersenyum, hendak menghampiri sosok itu. Namun sosok gadis disampingnya membuatnya sadar bahwa saat ini peran Kai adalah kekasihnya bukan kekasih gadis yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka._

"_Itu Kyungsoo. Cantik sekali, yah." Kata kekasih Kai sambil menatap Kai yang tak berkedip saat melihat Kyungsoo. _

"_Hai Soo, mana pacarmu?" tanya kekasih Kai pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa melihat sosok pemuda disamping temannya itu._

"_Dia tidak bisa datang, sibuk. Ini…." Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat dia memalingkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang sekarang sedang menatapnya penuh penyesalan, -Kai-._

"_Dia Kai pacar ku." Kai merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tentu saja siapa yang tak bisa merasakan sesak saat dia mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya memiliki kekasih yang lain. _

"_Oh ya? Wah Tampan sekali." Kata Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat ceria seperti saat kedatangannya barusan. Kai menarik nafasnya perlahan. Gadis bodoh! _

"_Sayang sekali ya pacarmu tidak bisa datang." _

"_Sebenarnya hubungan ku dengannya bukan sepasang kekasih, Luhan. Kita hanya menjalin hubungan tanpa status. Dia sudah punya kekasih dan sekarang sedang kencan bersama kekasihnya." Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Kai memandangnya tajam. Dia marah saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hubungan mereka tanpa status. Jadi selama ini gadis itu tak menganggapnya? Atau… Ah. Kai lupa bahwa seharusnya dia tak beranggapan apa-apa terhadap kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa kesalahannya sangat-sangat menyakiti hati Kyungsoo._

"_Kau gadis nakal, hem?" tanya Luhan sambil tertawa. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa namun tanpa diketahui siapapun hatinya menangis. Kekasihnya….. berselingkuh._

* * *

"Cepat cari dia! Jangan melamun bodoh!"

"Sehun, kau saja yang mencarinya. Dia pasti sangat membenci ku." kata Kai lirih.

"Kau pikir aku pacarnya? dia pasti membutuhkan mu sekarang! Cepat cari dia!" Kai diam lagi. Tiba-tiba kejadian seminggu yang lalu teringat kembali. Saat dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dan harus bertunangan dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

"_Kau pilih dia? Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menangis. Kai hanya bisa diam menatap kekasihnya. Kekasih yang dicintainya, kekasih yang disakitinya._

"_Jawab aku kenapa kau memilihnya?!" bentak Kyungsoo. Untuk orang yang masih memiliki perasaan memang tak akan ada alasan yang masuk akan karena memilih orang baru dan meninggalkan orang yang selama ini selalu disampingnya, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Menemaninya saat bersedih, membuatkannya makanan saat dia lapar, mengelus keningnya saat pusing dan merawatnya saat sakit. _

"_Aku tidak mencintainya Soo. Aku hanya bermain, namun permainan ku melebihi batas. Aku sudah tidur dengannya." Jelas Kai. Kyungsoo terduduk di sofa setelah mendengar alasan itu. Tak lagi menangis. Tatapannya kosong. Dan alasan Kai itu lebih menyakitkan dari perselingkuhan Kai yang awalnya hanya untuk menghilangkan sara bosan dan jenuh pada Kyungsoo._

"_Seharusnya kau meniduri aku dari dulu agar kau tak bisa memutuskan ku." Kata Kyungsoo dingin. Kai terdiam bagaikan patung. Dia mencintai gadis ini dengan perasaan bukan dengan nafsu mana mungkin dia berani menyentuhnya? _

"_Aku mencintaimu Soo." Kata Kai begitu lirih dia sungguh tak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini. _

_Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis._

"_Seperti ini yang dinamakan cinta, hem?" tanyanya. Namun Kai tak mendengarkannya. Dia tak bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi._

"_Empat hari lagi aku akan bertunangan dengannya. Aku takut dia hamil." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Dan sekarang gadis itu harus merelakan Kai dengan penuh kesedihan. _

"_Baiklah. Aku merelakanmu."_

_._

_._

_._

Kai berlari di trotoar mencari sosok Kyungsoo namun tak juga ditemukannya. Ini sudah satu jam sejak dia meninggalkan apartement dan gadis itu masih belum dia temukan. Kai terdiam sejenak memikirkan tempat mana yang akan dituju oleh Kyungsoo. Tempat yang menjadi kenangannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Gadis bodoh!" kata Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang saat dia menemukan sosok itu sedang menutup matanya sambil duduk dibangku taman tempat Kai menyatakan perasaannya dulu.

"Aku bodoh karena kau!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Soo akan ku pastikan Luhan tidak hamil. Setelah itu aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Kai. Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Kai berpikir seperti itu sedangkan seminggu yang lalu dia ketakutan akan kenyataan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika menikah dengan pemuda yang sudah tidak perjaka?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo memukul tangan Kai kencang membuat Kai meringis sakit.

"Kau bodoh? Mana mungkin aku mau!" kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Kai erat seolah takut untuk kehilangan pemuda itu lagi. Kai tak membalas pelukan kyungsoo dia masih diam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Mana mungkin aku mau menolak mu, Jongin. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Dan setelah mendengar itu Kai melepaskan pelukannya menggantinya dengan ciuman hangat dibibir Kyungsoo. Membuat _yeoja_ itu memejamkan matanya merasakan kasih sayang yang Kai berikan.

"Kai… itu ciuman pertama ku." Kata Kyungsoo polos. Kai tersenyum.

"Bukan! Aku pernah mencium mu dulu saat kau tertidur dan kita masih SMP. Berarti ini adalah ciuman kedua mu." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari seorang gadis cantik sedang menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Sejak membaca pesan singkat yang di kirim kan oleh Sehun tadi, Luhan langsung pergi mencari Kai karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatan oleh Sehun. Dan sekarang disinilah dia berada membenarkan ucapan Sehun dan dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Dia seperti terhimpit batu besar. Sakit dan sesak.

"_Luhan, Kai adalah milik Kyungsoo dan sekarang mereka sedang tersenyum bahagia. Aku harap kau meninggalkan Kai karena sampai kapanpun Kai dan Kyungsoo tak akan pernah bisa terpisah, mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain. maaf mengatakan kalimat lancang ini namun aku tak peduli kau harus mengetahuinya." _Pesan dari Sehun kemudian Sehun mengirimkan foto Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sedang berpelukan mesra. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia begitupun Kai. Sementara dirinya setelah itu pergi meninggalkan apartementnya mencari kemanapun keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Dan Tuhan memang mengharuskannya untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu setelah tanpa sadar dia berada ditaman tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo berada sekarang. Mereka berciuman… Berpelukan…. Kemudian tersenyum bahagia. Luhan tersenyum miris, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**-THE END-**


End file.
